As disclosed for example in JP 2014-233160A, a battery wiring module is attached to a high-voltage secondary battery that is mounted on a vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle as a power supply for driving the vehicle. A battery wiring module includes a bus bar that is electrically connected to an electrode of a secondary battery, an electrical wire that is connected to the bus bar, and a housing that houses the bus bar and the electrical wire. An electrical wire housing portion of the housing is formed in a groove shape having a pair of side wall portions facing each other, and either of the pair of side wall portions is provided with a cover portion rotatably with a hinge portion, the cover portion partially covering the electrical wire housing portion. The cover portion rotates around the hinge portion from an open state to a covering position, and in the covering position, the cover portion covers an upper opening of the electrical wire housing portion between the upper ends of the side wall portions. This cover portion keeps the electrical wire from sticking out from the electrical wire housing portion.
JP 2014-233160A is an example of related art.
In the above battery wiring module, if the electrical wire housed in the electrical wire housing portion has a tendency to bend, in some cases, the electrical wire may run on the side wall portion of the electrical wire housing portion to which the cover portion is connected. Due to that, there has been a risk that the electrical wire running on the side wall portion will be caught in the hinge portion when the cover portion is rotated to the covering position so as to close the cover portion.
The present design has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and an object thereof is to provide a battery wiring module that can keep the electrical wire from getting caught up when the cover portion is rotated and closed.